The first of many
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Things don't always go the way we intended. But sometimes that can be even better in the end... Kyman short story...


**The first of many**

\- A date! You're going on a date with Cartman! - Stan exclaimed while looking at Kyle with wide eyes.

\- Yeah... What's the big deal with that? - Kyle shrugged. He had expected this reaction from his best friend but it still made him feel uneasy.

\- The deal is that you're going on a date with the fatass! The guy who has been ripping on you for fifteen years. The one that has made your life miserable and that you were supposed to hate with all your soul. It's a huge deal! - Stan was trying to not be so loud but the news had hit him like a truck.

\- We already kissed - Kyle rolled his eyes - A date is way more tame than that... -

\- Yeah, but you were drunk and he took advantage of you - Stan replied feeling the anger filling him - What that bastard did that night doesn't count. Why would you even want to see him again after that? -

\- I wasn't that drunk! - Kyle snapped - Not enough to not know what I was doing okay? And he didn't took advantage of me, I wanted that too. Otherwise we wouldn't have made out again the next day... -

Stan's face turned into a mask of pure disbelief - You did what? You didn't tell me about that -

Kyle looked to the side and bit his lower lip - After we kissed at Bebe's party that Saturday I was feeling so confused... I was surprised about what had happened and I didn't knew how to keep moving after that. So I went to Eric's house wanting to talk to him. He was acting really strange, as if he were afraid of something. We talked for a while and he apologized for having kissed me. He told me that he had been wanting to do that for a long time but now he was afraid that it might destroy our friendship - Kyle sighed and looked at Stan - I told him that it wouldn't destroy anything, that I had actually liked the kiss and that I had been wanting to do it too... So after that, we just... Started to make out again... - Kyle stared to the ground, feeling his cheeks getting red.

Stan was looking at his friend with eyes even wider than before and his mouth was open in shock - Dude... - He let out finally - You like Cartman? Are you being serious? -

Kyle pursed his lips and nodded - Yeah... For about a year already... - The red head looked again at Stan - At first it was just this strange tension that I felt between us... It turned into an attraction that made me even feel sick for some time. But then I realized that he is quite handsome... I mean, I realized that I had just been blocking myself from liking him... Soon I was even daydreaming about him... So yeah, that night at the party I was really wanting that kiss and that's why I want to go on a date with him tomorrow. I want to know if we can actually work together like this. This thing has been eating me for so long and I really need to know if I can open my heart even more to him or if I should try to forget all about this -

Stan looked to the ground and remained silent for a while. Then, he slowly raised his head and sighed - I think this is a huge mistake... This is probably just another stupid lie from the fatass to rip on you later or something... - He looked at Kyle and smiled lightly - But if you really want this, if you're really into that idiot, then the best thing to do would be to not postpone this anymore. I mean, you'll probably see that his is a bad idea by yourself and will finally forget about that douchebag -

\- I actually was expecting a little bit more of support from you Stan - Kyle knitted his brows - He is an asshole, but he does has some good things too and I do like him - The red head rolled his eyes and sighed - But you're also right. This could be just an idiotic setup or something. But I need to see it with my own eyes -

Stan nodded - I know and... I hope it turns out okay. Seeing you with the fatass wouldn't be the best thing in the world but if it makes you happy then go for it - The black haired teen frowned - But if he hurts you I'll fucking break his legs -

\- Easy there... What are you now? My big brother that has to defend my honor? - Kyle chuckled.

\- I'm your best friend and I don't want to see you feeling bad after this because of Cartman - Stan crossed his arms over his chest.

\- I'll be careful. Don't worry - Kyle smiled reassuringly - I don't want to get hurt either. Especially by him -

The next day, Kyle woke up made a ball of nervousness. He had barely slept, thinking almost all night about what was going to happen that Saturday. It was 10am and he was supposed to wait for Eric, who would pick him up at 7pm, so there was still a lot of time to prepare himself, or to cancel if he got really scared. Kyle felt like canceling a lot of times. Not because he didn't wanted to finally go on a date with Eric, but because he was afraid that the magic they had shared those two times they had kissed could be blown away in a second if they found out that they couldn't even hold a decent conversation. That was one of the biggest fears Kyle had, since they hadn't managed to spend more than a day without breaking into a fight about something. If that was how it was going to be for them as a couple Kyle didn't wanted to have anything to do with it. But then, it was just a date. I didn't meant that they were boyfriends already or anything...

Kyle tried his best to calm himself and by 6pm he was already prepared and sitting on the living room couch, watching TV without actually paying any attention to it. The last hour felt like an eternity to Kyle until just a minute after 7pm when the doorbell rang and Kyle jumped from the couch as if he had springs on his behind. With shaky hands and heavy breathing, Kyle opened the door and couldn't contain a gasp when he finally saw Eric. The chubby boy was wearing a really expensive looking black tux with a white shirt underneath and an emerald bow-tie on his neck. His hair was perfectly combed and he looked overall shining, although his nervous smile was the most stunning thing that Kyle thought he was wearing. Eric hesitantly said - Hi... - Kyle could notice the shy glint on his eyes and that made him to look even more cute.

\- You look... Amazing... - Kyle said quietly with a breathy voice.

Eric chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck - Hehehe, thanks... I'm not the only one though... You look gorgeous too -

Kyle blushed, thinking that his black slacks, white buttoned shirt, red tie and black vest over it weren't as astounding as Eric's attire, but he felt his heart fluttering at the compliment.

Eric smiled a little more relaxed, seeing the reaction of the ginger to his words - So... Shall we get going? - He folded his arm and extended it to Kyle in a suggestive way.

Kyle blushed even more and chuckled - I'm not taking your arm asshole -

\- Please... - Replied Eric, dragging the "a" with a pleading tone - Just once? -

Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed Eric's arm huffing. The chubby boy chuckled and they both started to walk towards Eric's truck. It wasn't anything fancy but it was well maintained and despite what Kyle had thought, it was really clean and tidy on the inside. Eric opened the passenger's door and gestured Kyle to get inside. Kyle rolled his eyes again but entered the truck with a blushed smile.

Eric went quickly to the other side and jumped in too, turning on the engine - Ready? - He asked smiling at the ginger.

Kyle nodded - Yup... Where are we going? - He asked. Eric had insisted in not telling him what he had planned for their first date.

\- A special place... Don't worry, you'll see when we get there - Eric replied starting to drive.

Kyle felt a little nervous, not just about the date, but by how Eric was behaving. It was strange to see the chubby boy acting so... Nice and even embarrassed... However, Kyle thought that Eric's behavior was being adorable too and that just made him to wish even more that this night would turn out well.

Eric drove them to downtown but Kyle started to feel nervous when he didn't stopped, instead going for the highway and finally leaving the town. Kyle knew that road, they were heading to Denver.

The chubby boy noticed the uneasiness on his partner and chuckled - Relax... I'm not kidnapping you or anything. Just wait half an hour and we'll be there -

\- It wouldn't be the first time you tried to do such a thing... But it's okay... I'll trust you for now - Kyle did felt reassured by Eric's voice, but he didn't wanted to let his guard down. Knowing Eric, anything could happen that night.

They finally made it into the city and Eric drove them into the rich district. Fancy stores and huge buildings were already turning all of their lights, making the incoming night to be delayed by the brightness of the lights on the street. Eric finally made a turn and got inside the parking lot of a big restaurant that sat right in the middle of the fanciest street. Kyle got out of the car slowly, looking around, trying to understand what they were doing in there. Eric just chuckled and signaled Kyle to follow him. They walked to the front of the restaurant and Eric opened the door for Kyle to enter. The ginger had never been to such an elegant and huge place.

\- Good evening gentlemen, may I ask for your names? - A tall and handsome looking man, dressed in a black suit smiled to them from behind a small lectern.

\- I have a reservation to the name of Eric Cartman - Eric replied smugly.

The man checked on the small screen that was on the lectern and then smiled at them again - Right this way gentlemen - He signaled them to follow as he walked into the restaurant. The man led Eric and Kyle to a table that was a little apart from the others, against the back wall and that had what it looked like really comfortable couches as seats. The usher signaled them to sit and then handed them the menu, that had leathery covers on it.

Kyle was astounded by the elegance of the place and when the usher left, he looked at Eric and whispered - Dude! This place looks fucking expensive! - He grabbed the menu and took a quick glance at the entries on it - It IS fucking expensive! What the fuck are we doing in here Cartman? -

\- If you know that this is a classy establishment then you shouldn't be talking like a redneck Kahl - Eric replied raising an eyebrow - Yes, this place is expensive and elegant and thus, perfect for our first date. I wouldn't have take you to some lame ass City Wok or something... Maybe you're not getting how special this night is Kahl but I do... -

Kyle stared at the husky teen with his mouth agape for a moment. Then he blushed and looked down. This night was special for Kyle. He had been wanting to go out with Eric for months already, after he finally came to terms with the fact that he had feelings for him. But he had never thought that Eric could go through so much trouble just for him...

\- Cartman... - Kyle sighed - Eric... This night is special to me too... It's just that... I didn't thought I was this special to you... I mean, how did you even got the money to pay for this? -

\- I have my resources... - Eric replied with a slight smirk. Then, seeing the frown on Kyle's face added - It's nothing shady I promise. I wouldn't want our first date to be paid with tainted money... - Eric looked away, blushing a little - I've been saving... For this... In case this could ever happen... -

Kyle's eyes widened and he asked surprised - For how long? -

\- Five years... - Eric's cheeks went completely red.

\- You have been wanting to have a date with me since you were fourteen? - Kyle asked shocked. He had never expected that. Maybe he could understand that Eric could like him now, since they had grown up and things had started to be at least a little more amicable between them since the last year. But the fact that Eric had a crush on him for so long was really a surprise for Kyle.

\- Yeah... Ever since I discovered I was into guys I... I wanted to be with you - Eric rubbed his neck again and smiled shyly. Kyle felt his chest warming at that cute reaction - In fact, you're the reason I like guys at all... I mean, you were the first one I ever liked and since then I started to think that I could be gay and not just having a weird attraction towards you... Turns out I was right. But still, I only wanted to be just with you... That's why I wanted our first date to be absolutely special... -

Kyle was feeling all kinds of things right then. He was flattered that Eric liked him so much. He was feeling a nice warmth at the thought of Eric being so thoughtful about him and he also was feeling that he couldn't fool himself anymore. Eric was looking gorgeous and he was cute as hell with all those little nervous movements and shy smiles. But Kyle was also a little terrified. Scared about this not turning well at all and tarnishing their friendship, a friendship that they had just barely started to amend after years of hatred. He was afraid that he could mess it up at some point and that Eric finally could find out that Kyle wasn't as good or cute as he thought... All in all, that was the thing that scared Kyle the most. Finding himself liking Eric more and more with each second only to find out that Eric was disappointed at him.

Still, Kyle was definitely going to do his best that night and so he tried not to let his fears to overcome him - Um... Why do you insist so much with this being our "First" date? - The question sounded a little stupid but Kyle wanted to confirm something.

\- Because it is our first date obviously - Chuckled Eric - As far as I know we haven't dated before right? - Then, his eyes turned shy again as he looked to the side - And because I want this to be the first of many... -

\- So you want us to date on a regular basis? Like... Being boyfriends? - Kyle asked, feeling the warmth on his chest growing even more and a huge joy sparking in his heart.

Eric nodded a little childishly - I would love that... Um... Would you like that? - He asked hesitantly with fearing but still hopeful eyes.

Kyle smiled warmly at Eric - Well, let's see how this night goes and then we'll talk about it -

Eric smiled fully and took another look at the menu - All this stuff seems to be weird... At least I hope that the servings are big enough... -

Kyle totally agreed with that. He had no idea what most of the stuff listed on the menu was. Still, he was really concerned about the prices. Even if Eric had been saving for so long, this place was just so prohibitive that he started to panic just at the thought of Eric wanting to eat more than they could pay for. Because, even if this place had been Eric's idea, Kyle wouldn't let him pay for everything alone.

A waiter approached their table and smiled at them - Are the gentlemen ready to order? -

Eric hummed for a second and looked at the waiter - I'll have the duck flambee with caramelized onions and mashed potatoes -

The waiter nodded and entered the order on the little tablet he was holding in his hand - And for the sir? - He asked looking at Kyle.

\- Um... - Kyle was really nervous. Everything in the menu seemed to cost more than what he got from his parents on a whole year. Eric's plate already was so expensive and Kyle was fearing to order something that could make the check to go even higher. But he had to order something, so he just went with the cheapest thing he could find - I'll have an Asian chicken salad with... Wasabay dressing? -

Eric chuckled - It's wasabi Kahl... - Then he knitted his brows - Are you sure you want that? It's pretty strong... -

Kyle nodded, he was desperate to end this ordeal as quickly as possible so he could concentrate on the really important thing on that night, finding out if all those nights he had spent thinking about Eric had been worthwhile.

The waiter entered the order again and asked - And what would you like to drink? I could suggest some of our own house's wines but... I'll have to see your id's... -

Eric rolled his eyes and Kyle chuckled a little. They were both nineteen and so they couldn't drink alcohol in a place like that. They couldn't even try to pass for older guys because Kyle really looked like his age and Eric looked like he was sixteen or something. Even if his body was huge, his baby face called him out instantly. Kyle wondered if Eric shaved every morning or if he didn't even grew a beard at all since he had never seen Eric with even the slightest stub. The ginger thought that Eric looked really nice like that and wouldn't have been bothered if Eric would spend the rest of his life without a beard. But such thought made Kyle to cringe a little, he was on his first date with Eric, still trying to figure out if they could actually become a couple and still he was already thinking in a "rest of their lives" scenario.

\- I'll just have a soda... - Replied Eric, visibly upset because the waiter hadn't even doubted that they could be under the drinking age.

\- I'll have a light soda too please - Kyle replied amused at his friend's pouting. The waiter nodded and left the table - So... What now? - Kyle asked. He had never been on a date. Unless you count that time he went out with that alien woman, but that had only been because they needed to open that stupid intergalactic portal... So Kyle was at a loss about what they should do.

\- I don't know... This is my first date ever... - Eric shrugged - Maybe... We should talk... -

\- That would be nice... - Kyle nodded but didn't knew what to talk about so they just sat there in silence for a while. Occasionally looking at each other and smiling awkwardly. Eric was starting to panic. He had been dreaming about going on a date with Kyle for the last five years and now that it was actually happening he didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk, he wanted to make Kyle laugh and have a wonderful night that would make him want to repeat it. But everything that came to Eric's mind sounded too stupid to bring it out as a conversation topic.

But he wasn't going to give up. This night was important, probably the most important of his whole life and Eric was determined to give his best - Um Kahl... Do you... Do you really think that this will work? - Eric immediately kicked himself internally. Of all the things he could have asked he went with the most stupid and potentially destructive question that anyone could ask on a date.

Kyle looked at him hesitantly and shrugged - I don't know... I guess we're here to find out exactly that right? - The red haired boy smiled slightly - Do you want this to work? -

\- Of course! - Exclaimed Eric with a serious tone that assured Kyle that Eric had no doubts about it - I've been wanting to be with you for so long. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to make you happy and show you that even with all the shit I did before, you're still the most important person to me and that I will do my absolute best to give you all that you deserve. I promise you won't regret it... - Eric's eyes were shining with pure resolve and honesty and Kyle loved that sight. He had never seen the chubby boy so determined about anything unless it was something really evil or sick... But now, Eric was talking about making him happy and Kyle couldn't help but to smile warmly while his chest was being filled with a warmth so wonderful that he wanted this moment to last even more.

\- Well... I've been thinking about this for a while too. Not so much as you and... Well, I'm not so sure about it - Kyle saw that the shine in Eric's eyes faded a bit - Don't get me wrong please! What I'm not sure about is the whole being with someone thing... I mean, I've never thought about it before. Or more like, I did but I felt somehow... Threatened by that idea. It's like, I wonder if someone would really want to be with me and have to stand all my neurotic fits and my loud voice and my obsession with order... - Kyle blushed a bit and smiled shyly - What I'm sure of is that, if I can have a boyfriend, then I would like him to be you... -

Eric's chest instantly filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling that made him smile fully again. He looked at the table, where Kyle's hand was resting near the empty plate and hesitantly, Eric reached for it and brushed softly Kyle's fingers with his own - You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that... -

Kyle smiled too and responded to the brushing by moving his hand a little more towards Eric and grabbing his hand softly. Eric let out a quiet gasp and blushed hard while he squeezed Kyle's hand gently.

Sadly, the moment was broken when the waiter came back with their drinks. Kyle and Eric immediately separated their hands and looked embarrassed to the side. The waiter didn't said anything and just served them the soda on their glasses before leaving.

\- Aren't you afraid of... You know, people seeing us together? - Kyle asked a little nervous.

\- No... No at all. Why should I be? Because we're two dudes? That's bullshit, we have the same fucking right as everyone else to do this - Eric shrugged, but then, his eyes turned a little somber - Are you afraid of it? Or maybe... Ashamed? -

Kyle felt bad for having asked that but he did felt uneasy with other people knowing that he was gay - I'm not ashamed... It's more like... I'm not used you know? I just came to terms with my sexuality a while ago and not a lot of people knows about it. I know that it's not like that for you because you don't care about what others might say. I mean, you yourself said to the whole school that you liked dudes at fifteen... - Kyle chuckled - I still remember that most of the guys would run from you on the locker rooms and you just laughed at them. I've always admired that bravery you have... But you see, you're huge and you have a reputation of breaking people's bones and such... If I had done the same back then people would've just beaten the crap out of me... -

\- That's not true. I would have broken the necks of anyone that would've dared to touch you. And you had Stan and Kenny too. Besides, you are a good fighter Kahl. I know it from experience - Eric laughed - Your punches hurt like hell dude and you broke my nose more than once... Besides, I was hella scared when I came out. I only did it because I couldn't take it anymore. I had so many other things bottling up inside my head that I couldn't stand to have another secret -

\- That doesn't means you weren't brave - Kyle smiled warmly and Eric blushed again.

They kept talking for a while, mostly about how they had felt while discovering their feelings. Things were going pretty great so far. Both Kyle and Eric were enjoying the talk a lot. They had never before shared such a long time without an argument arising at some point and they were both thinking that this could actually work better than they had expected.

The waiter finally returned with their plates and served them in front of the two boys. Neither of them had expected the servings to be so... Minimal - Um... What is this? Some kind of entrance right? I mean, this cannot be the main course... - Eric chuckled but it was obvious that it wasn't a friendly laughter.

\- Yes sir... This are the plates you ordered... - The waiter was calm and professional but at the same time Kyle could notice a kind of apologizing look on his eyes.

\- No... What? How do you expect us to eat just this? - Eric was starting to get red from ire and his eyes trailed from the plate to the waiter and back.

\- If you want, you could order a bigger plate sir... But this one would be charged too - The waiter's voice sounded apologizing this time too.

\- You're trying to rip us off?! - Eric exclaimed - I'm paying a fucking fortune for this! -

\- Sir, I will have to ask you to remain calmed... - The waiter looked around as the people from the other tables stared at them with curious looks.

\- Calmed?! This is a fucking joke! - Eric raised his voice and started to get up from the table.

Kyle, who had remained pretty much shocked by it all, grabbed Eric's hand and said - Eric, calm down please. You know how these kind of places are. It's not the waiter's fault... -

The waiter shot a thankful glance at Kyle and Eric just huffed for a couple of seconds, his face was still red from anger, but then he realized that Kyle was holding his hand. That calmed him down immediately and he took a deep breath - I'm sorry Kahl... You're right... - Eric sat down again and Kyle smiled to him.

\- I'll leave you then now... - The waiter made a quick reverence and left the table.

\- This is fucking weak - Eric muttered and took a sip from his soda.

\- It is... But all these fancy restaurants are more about the looks and not so much about the actual food... - Kyle shrugged, he squeezed Eric's hand and the chubby boy responded with a warm smile.

They were about to start eating when the waiter returned and looked at them with an obvious apologizing look now - Gentlemen... I've been asked by the manager to let you know that you will be charged an extra of fifty dollars for the previous outburst... -

Both boys stared at the waiter in shock - Fifty dollars? - Kyle asked in disbelief - That's insane! -

\- This is a high class establishment and the decor is to be maintained - The waiter said but it was obvious that he didn't meant it by heart.

\- That's it. We're leaving - Kyle stood up with an angry look on his eyes.

Eric stared at him for a second and then stood up too - This is so fucking lame... -

\- I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to pay for what you consumed... - The waiter looked really nervous now, he had the same complexion as Kyle but Eric easily overshadowed him.

\- We didn't even touched our stuff! - Eric exclaimed getting really angry again.

\- The drinks sir... -

\- What?! This place is going to fall. I swear to you this place is going to be destroyed! - Eric started to yell. The people from the other tables were staring at them again.

Kyle was as angry as Eric, but he didn't wanted to prolong something that he knew they couldn't win against. He reached for his wallet and left the money for the drinks on the table - Let's go Eric. There's no use in staying in here - He grabbed Eric's hand and pulled at him so that the chubby boy would follow. Eric was about to yell again but felt his hand being taken and it shocked him to see Kyle practically trying to drag him out of the place. He wanted to stay and say a few words to that manager, but Kyle had that firm look on him that he used when he had decided something so Eric thought that it was best to just follow him. After all that, the last thing he needed was to argue with Kyle.

The boys went back to Eric's car and got inside. They remained silent for a moment until Eric hit the steering wheel - Fucking assholes! -

\- That was pure bullshit - Kyle replied, still, he knew that something like this could happen. After all, that kind of restaurants were always about status and not about what you could eat...

Eric sighed then and turned to look at Kyle - I'm sorry... - He looked dejected.

\- What? Why are you apologizing? This wasn't your fault - Kyle smiled lightly at him.

\- It was my fault for coming in here. I could have picked just another place or something... - Eric sighed again.

\- You couldn't have known this was going to happen Eric - Kyle placed his hand over Eric's that was still on the wheel - It's okay... -

\- No, it's not okay... - Eric looked to the side - This night was supposed to be perfect and I ruined it. Like I ruin everything... -

\- You didn't ruined anything dude - Kyle chuckled. The anger he had felt inside the restaurant had faded and now he was just concerned with making a very sad looking Eric to feel better - This night could still be special... -

\- How? - Eric looked at him - It was supposed to be a perfect date, a perfect dinner where we could talk and laugh and have a great time... -

\- We can still do all of that without having to spend our life savings dude - Kyle chuckled again and this time Eric smiled a bit too - I have an idea. There's got to be a KFC around here right? -

Eric was surprised by that question but he nodded - Yeah, there's one on the way out of the city... -

\- Perfect. Take us there - Kyle smiled wide at Eric and patted the chubby boy's hand gently before returning to his seat and buckling the seat belt.

\- Okay... - Eric shot a puzzled look at Kyle and started the engine.

They drove away from the restaurant and back to the road they had taken to get there. Eric turned on a side road just before the outskirts of the city and drove a couple of blocks towards a big KFC restaurant that was still open.

\- Get into the drive thru - Kyle said - We're going somewhere else after -

Eric silently nodded, still feeling a bit weird by Kyle's suggestion. He stopped next to the ordering window and Eric said - We'll take a bucket of wings and a large serving of nuggets - He turned to Kyle - What do you want? -

\- The same as you - Kyle replied.

\- Really? You're gonna eat all that? - Eric asked surprised.

\- If I don't I can give you some of my share right? - Kyle smiled.

Eric smiled back at him and ordered the rest of the food. They got their order and drove away from the restaurant - Now, take the exit and go over the road to South Park. I know a place where we can go - Kyle grinned at Eric.

They drove out of the city and halfway through, Kyle told Eric to take a turn on a small side road that led into the mountains. Eric was feeling that everything was really weird but he still decided to trust in Kyle. The narrow road climbed to the side of the mountain and ended pretty up high in a plain area that had nothing else but a couple of trees on it.

\- Stop over here - Kyle said to Eric and when they stopped, Kyle got out of the truck - So? What do you think? - He asked to Eric who had gotten out too.

The place itself wasn't much, but the view it had of both Denver and a bit of South Park was just breathtaking. The night was nice enough for them to be in the open and the sky had only a couple of clouds on it, so the place was very well illuminated by the moon and stars.

\- It's awesome - Eric said looking around - How did you know about this place? -

\- Kenny and I came one night that we had went to Denver to see a band on a small bar - Replied Kyle walking towards the edge of the plain - Turns out that the band sucked and the bar too, but it was too early to get back home, so we came here and spent the rest of the night just talking and drinking some beer that he managed to get from a friend of his - Kyle sat on the floor and placed the bags with the food that he had carried from the truck.

\- Just talked huh? - Eric asked rising an eyebrow and sitting next to Kyle. At the moment and after the thing in the restaurant, neither of them cared about sitting on the grass with their suits.

\- Of course! - Kyle exclaimed chuckling - What? Are you suggesting that we did something else? -

\- Well... We both know Kenny... - Eric smirked.

\- Yeah, but you know me too. You should know that I wont fall so easily - Kyle rolled his eyes.

\- You fell quite easily at that party the other day... - Eric replied in a husky voice, getting closer to Kyle.

\- That was just because I already wanted to do that - Kyle chuckled again but blushed. Having Eric so close was making his heart to beat faster.

Eric smiled and backed away - It's good to know that... - He said and blushed too. In fact, Eric wanted to repeat what had happened at the party and at his house the day after. But he wanted Kyle to take the initiative this night. He wanted Kyle to show him that he really wanted to be with him.

\- We should eat before it gets cold... - Kyle said opening the bags. Eric nodded and helped him.

They ate and talked and laughed a lot. The air was barely moving and there were pretty much no other sounds up there other than the ones the tho boys were making. When they finally finished the dinner, they remained sitting there, side by side and watching at the sky.

Kyle turned to look at Eric and could see him smiling. The chubby boy looked really cute and handsome to Kyle and all the doubts he had maintained were fading in favor of a need to feel Eric close to him again.

Kyle moved closer to Eric and grabbed the chubby hand that was resting on the floor. Eric turned to look at Kyle and smiled warmly to him. The ginger returned the smile but he immediately looked a bit down at Eric's lips, those lips that had felt so wonderful on his that night at Bebe's house.

\- Would it be wrong if I kissed you now? - Kyle asked shyly.

\- What kind of stupid question is that? - Eric chuckled - Do you want to kiss me? - This time he asked more shyly and getting blushed.

Kyle nodded and leaned closer. Both their hearts were racing and their breathing started to become heavier. The space between them was slowly closing until they finally were pressing their lips against the other one's. Kyle felt that electricity again that coursed through his body from the touch of Eric's soft and plush lips. Eric couldn't help but to let out a little moan when he finally touched Kyle's delicious lips, the ones with which he had been dreaming about for days. Years actually, but now he already knew how they felt and tasted.

Their chaste kiss gave place to a more passionate one when Eric wrapped his arm around Kyle and pulled him closer as their mouths opened slightly to let their tongues to caress each other. Their breathing became heavier and the sounds of laughter and talk that had populated the plain minutes before had been replaced with moans of pleasure. Finally, Kyle pulled away, but just after giving Eric a quick last peck on the lips and smiled to him - So... What do you think? I told you we didn't needed a fancy restaurant to have a nice date... -

Eric nodded and smiled warmly - You were right of course... - He blushed again - What do you think? I mean, for a first date... -

\- I think this was great for a first date... - Kyle leaned closer again and kissed Eric - The first of many... -

 *****Hello again. Here's is the second entry I made for the Kyman challenge month on Tumblr. This was supposed to be about a date between these two and there's nothing better to show such a thing as the very first date... I hope you had fun reading this story as much as I had fun writing it ^^**

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


End file.
